Familuar Cliques
by PrincessPika
Summary: Itachi is head of police's son. Deidara is a poor kid. Follow the adventures of two best friends who happen to be in the Akatsuki gang. Alcohol, Sex, drugs and violence are the price of Akatsuki. RATING CHANGED!
1. Intro

**Familuar Cliques**

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and is a damn good mangaka of it!

Couples: ItaDei, SasuNaru, many other pairings...

AU story... takes place at a Highschool. The Akatsuki is in their last year, grade 12, Sasuke and the rest are in grade 9, and Neji,Tenten and Lee are grade 10.

Warnings: YAOI (later), Swearing, maybe some violence and smut...

This is just the Intro chapter, make sure to read the last part that explains the cliques. More to come!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Intro**

"Itachi, wait up, unn!" Yelled Deidara, running after his raven haired friend.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, stopping beside his locker to let the blonde catch up.

"Damn, you run fast, Itachi, unn." Deidara complained, looking around the hallways.

"Deidara, didn't I tell you to stop searching for everyone?" Itachi muttered, annoyed. It was their last year of highschool, and well, their clique had some trouble with the law.

"Konan-san told me she'd be here with Pein-sama. Hidan and Kakuzu I've seen yesterday, Tobi, well, I think I saw him bugging your brother. Sasori no Danna and Kisame no Danna were with us a while ago... and Zetsu is right there, unn." Deidara explained, walking with Itachi to their homeroom class.

"Aniki!" called Sasuke, running towards his brother.

"Sasuke." Itachi greeted, looking at who was beside his brother. A blonde boy with whiskers, and a huge grin on his face, and a pretty girl with pink hair.

"Konichiwa, Itachi-sempai." the girl greeted.

"Sakura." Itachi nodded, and Sakura turned her gaze at Deidara.

"I'm not related to that blonde whore that was stalking Sasuke earlier, unn." Deidara said, before Sakura voiced her question.

"Hn? Oh, I know that you aren't related to Ino-chan, Deidara-sempai. I just saw one of your friends, ano, Tobi-sempai, was it?" she asked Naruto, who nodded.

"Yeah, basketball face was hilarious, 'ttebayo!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Sakura, Naruto, we have to go. Ja Ne, Itachi nii-san." Sasuke called, dragging the blonde and the pinkette along.

"Nice family, unn." Deidara said, and Itachi kicked him.

"Don't mention it." He grumbled, as the two sat at the back of the classroom.

"Hey, Deidara-chan, Uchiha!" called Hidan, who sat infront of them.

"Stop calling me -chan, Hidan-teme, unn." Deidara said, glaring.

"Where is Pein-sama and Konan-san?" Kakuzu asked, looking around.

"Here!" Konan cheerfully said, sitting beside Deidara, Pein beside her.

"Konan-san, Pein-sama." They nodded their greeting, and waited for the rest. Kisame and Sasori walked in dragging Tobi, and Zetsu was behind them.

"So, Akatsuki's all here." Pein said, watching as their sensei, Ebisu, walking into the class.

"Yo, Baka-sensei, who put that stick up your ass?" Hidan yelled, and some of the class snickered. Itachi, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan and Deidara kept straight faces as Ebisu walked towards them.

"Hidan, please leave. I will not allow such deragetory comments in my class!" Ebisu said, and Konan smiled.

"Ne, Ebisu-sensei, Hidan-kun had a rough day, maybe you should let him off the hook once. It is only homeroom and day 1 of school. Besides, Hidan-kun always swears, it runs in his family. Pretty please?" Konan made her best 'innocent, sweet, irresistable bishoujo' face, and Ebisu blushed.

"Ano, Konan-san.. Hai, since it's only the first day, you're let off the hook. Do that one more time, and you have detention!" Ebisu declared, walking to the front of the class.

"ARIGATOU, KONAN-SAN!" Hidan whispered loudly, and Konan laughed.

"You owe me big time. Also, I kinda left him a little present." giggling, the blue haired girl pointed to their sensei's back. A large sign that said 'I got a stick up my ass!' was written in messy red writing.

"Nice one, Konan-san." The Akatsuki muttered, giving high fives as they left home room.

The Akatsuki was concidered the highest clique in the HighSchool. It consisted of Pein and Konan as leaders, Zetsu as secondary Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame as third, Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi were the last to join. They had a member named Orochimaru, but he dropped out after getting arrested for many things, such as murder, possesion of drugs and porn, and breaking of restraining order. The characteristic of Akatsuki was a red and black jacket all the members wore.

"Yo, Yamanaka Ino, coming through!" announced a blonde girl many people confused as Deidara's sister. Same hair style was their only thing in common.

"Mendokusai." muttered Shikamaru, running beside her, followed by an obese boy with chips.

"Oi, Itachi-sempai!" Sakura, running towards the Akatsuki. "Konichiwa Pein-sama, Konan-sama." she said, and turned her attention to Itachi. "Sasuke-kun said that he is going to throw a party today, and needed your permission. He got held back by Kakashi-sensei, and asked me to pass along the message."

"Sakura-chan is such a slut, flirting with BOTH Uchihas!" Karin commented loudly, and Sakura death glared at the girl.

"Excuse me for a minute." She said sweetly, before walking up to Karin, and punching her in the face, shouting that she was the desperate whore and something about fucking Sugietsu.

"Your answer, Itachi-sempai?" Sakura said politely, as Karin ran away with a bloody nose.

"Whoa, nice punch, Sakura!" A few people commented, laughing as the redhead ran into a wall.

"Hn. Tell Sasuke that he can have his party, but WE are coming." Itachi said, gesturing towards the Akatsuki.

"Arigatou, Itachi-sempai." Sakura said, running towards Sasuke who was surrounded by their clique.

The clique that had Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Lee and Neji was known as the 'Konaha 12' They were mostly grade 9s, but 3 of them were grade 10s. They were all athletic, friendly people. Most groups were jealous of them. They hated Akatsuki, but Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were liasons, and the groups were on a mild truce. Their charcteristic was a headband worn on any visible part of the body.

They were enemies with Karin's group, which had Sugietsu, Juugo and the Slutty Skank/The Queen Bitch/ Desperate Whore, as Ino referred to her, Karin. They were friends with Sasuke, but Sasuke got annoyed by Karin. He was still friends with Sugietsu and Juugo. Karin was Sasuke's #1 fangirl, and total slut. She was wearing a tank top and mini skirt with dark makeup.

Konan sighed, and yelled something to some of her friends. The blue haired girl was head cheerleader, and was close friends with Sakura and Ino.

"And then, Tenten totally kicked her ass!" Sakura was saying, as Tenten smirked.

"Go TenTen!" Lee screamed, and most people sighed. Supid loud ass Lee.

"Yo, didya see what Sakura-chan did to that whore Karin?" Naruto asked, and the group laughed.

"Ano.. K-karin-chan w-was fl-flirting with K-kiba-kun... h-he t-turned her d-down." Stuttered Hinata, the shy girl of the group.

"Wow, how desperate is that slut?" asked Naruto, and everyone started laughing, but Kiba punched Naruto, who kicked him, and Shino just bonked both of them in the head.

"Don't fight." was all that he said, as everyone sweat dropped.

"Arigatou, Aniki!" Sasuke yelled as they passed, and Sakura and Ino turned to Konan..

"Practice after school, Konan-san?" Ino asked, and Konan nodded.

"Ja Ne!" Sakura, Ino and Sasuke called, before resuming their conversation about martial arts.

* * *

OK, here are the updates of who's who,_ **PLEASE READ SO YOU UNDERSTAND**!_

**Akatsuki:**

Konan- Leader- She's sassy and smart, and she bails the Akatsuki out of trouble.

Pein- Leader- He's controlling, and everyone respects him

Zetsu- Higher-up/Secondary- He's strong, and most people are scared of him

Itachi- Thirdly member- Sasuke's older brother. He's strong, perfect. He and Deidara are close friends

Deidara-Thirdly- An artist who loves explosives. He's best friends with Itachi

Kisame-Thirdly- A guy obsessed with sharks and swords. Sugietsu's cousin.

Sasori-Thirdly- An artist who loves puppets.

Tobi- Last, the lowest- Loud and obnoxious, and he wears on orange mask 24/7. Itachi and Sasuke's cousin.

Hidan- The lowest- A foulmouth guy with bad manners.

Kakuzu-The lowest- Obsessed with money. He's the Akatsuki's treasurer

Akatsuki is a gang like group. Konan and Pein are dating, and they share an apartment. Zetsu lives by himself in the same building as Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan. Tobi and Itachi are cousins, so they both live in the Uchiha mansion. Their characteristic is their black jacket with red clouds and a ring with a diffrent mark.

* * *

**Konaha 12:**

Sakura- Grade 9. Headband on the top of her head. She's pretty and strong with a bad ass temper. She likes Sasuke. Is BFFL with Hinata, Ino and TenTen. Her enemy is Karin

Naruto- Grade 9. Headband on forehead. Loud and obnoxious. He likes Sakura and is best friends with Sasuke.

Sasuke- Grade 9. Headband on Forehead. Itachi's younger brother, and Tobi's cousin. He's anti-social and perfect. He's best friends with Naruto, but he may have a crush on him.

Hinata- Grade 9. Headband on neck. A shy girl who's the heiress of 'Hyuga INC'. She's cousins with Neji. She likes Naruto and is best friends with Sakura, Ino and TenTen.

Kiba- Grade 9. Headband on forehead. Loud, obnoxious and loves dogs. He likes Hinata, and is best friends with Shino.

Shino- Grade 9. Headband on forehead. Mysterious and creepy, this guy loves bugs. He's best friends with Kiba

Ino- Grade 9. Headband on waist. A vain girl. She likes Sasuke and Shikamaru. She's best friends with Sakura, Hinata and TenTen. Her enemy is Temari.

Chouji- Grade 9. Headband on forehead. An obese guy who loves chips. He's best friends with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru- Grade 9. Headband on arm. A lazy ass genius with a 200 IQ. He's best friends with Chouji, and may like Ino.

TenTen- Grade 10. Headband on forehead. A tomboy who's dating Neji. She's best friends with Sakura, Ino and TenTen.

Lee- Grade 10. Headband around waist. A loud guy who excells in martial arts. He's best friends with Neji. Likes Sakura

Neji- Grade 10. Headband on forehead. A genius who's Hinata's cousin. he's dating TenTen and is best friends with Lee.

The Konaha 12 is a friendly and athletic group. All of their members belong in martial arts, sports or both. TenTen and Neji are dating, Lee likes Sakura, both Sakura and Ino like Sasuke, Hinata likes Naruto, Kiba likes Hinata, Naruto likes Sakura, and Sasuke may or maynot like Naruto. Their characteristic is their headbands.

* * *

**Sand Siblings**

Temari- Grade 12. A bitch who likes Shikamaru. She is enemies with Ino.

Kankurou- Garde 10. A guy who likes puppets. Very stubborn.

Gaara- Grade 9. He likes sand and suffers from insomnia.

The Sand Siblings are 3 siblings who hang out together. Their father is head of 'Sunagakure INC' They are friends with the Konaha 12, but they hate Akatsuki. Their characteristic is their tattoo of 'Suna' on their right wrists

* * *

**Karin's group**

Karin- Grade 9. She loves Sasuke, and is a total whore. Her enemy is Sakura. She's a slut who flirts with every single guy.

Sugietsu- Grade 9. He's cousins with Kisame, and is loud and obnoxious. Best Friends with Juugo

Juugo- Garde 10. He suffers from bi polar disease, but other then that, he's a gentle giant. Best Friends with Sugietsu. He is close friends with Sasuke.

This group was once led by Sasuke. Sasuke had grown annoyed by Karin, so he made up with The Konaha 12. Their characteristic is that they all have a black streak through their hair.

* * *

My first ItaDei story. It's my OTP, so yeah, tell me if you liked it, and what I should improve on.

Ja!

-Pika-chan


	2. Lunchtime

**Familuar Cliques**

**Rating will change to M next chapter!**

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and is a damn good mangaka of it!

Couples: ItaDei, SasuNaru, many other pairings...

AU story... takes place at a Highschool. The Akatsuki is in their last year, grade 12, Sasuke and the rest are in grade 9, and Neji,Tenten and Lee are grade 10.

Warnings: YAOI (later), Swearing, maybe some violence and smut...

This is just the Intro chapter, make sure to read the last part that explains the cliques. More to come!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lunchtime**

"Deidara, please read page 13." Kakashi-sensei said, as the bored blonde stood up, and sighed.

"Eyes as dark as the depths of the deepest ocean, hair the colour of the unlucky raven, he was a vampire, and I'm afraid, unn. The coldness of his limbs on mine, as he prepares to-" Deidara read in accented Japanese.

"OK!! STOP READING!" Kakashi said, snatching the book from Deidara.

"Nandai, unn?" asked Deidara.

"That wasn't page 13 of the textbook!" Kakashi said, annoyed.

"It was Hidan's textbook. He has stories in their that he reads in class, Kakashi-sensei." Itachi answered simply, as Kakashi turned his glare at Hidan.

"UCHIHA YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!" Yelled Hidan, glaring at Itachi.

"Calm down, Hidan. Normally I don't approve of swearing, but on second thought, keep yelling, I'm going to go to the bathroom." With that, Kakashi went away.

"He ain't coming back!" Temari screamed, running towards the door.

"Off to stalk Nara, Temari?" Hidan yelled, laughing along with Deidara and the rest of the class.

"NO, you little bastard!" yelled back Temari, and Hidan smirked.

"Yeah right, I feel sorry for your brother. His insomnia is probably due to your face!" He joked, and a few people laughed, others recoiling in fear of the blonde girl.

"Temari, calm down and stay in your seat. Hidan, shut up." Itachi said calmly, not lifting his eyes off his textbook.

"Stick up his fucking ass." muttered Hidan, and Itachi punched him in the arm. Painfully.

"Heh, Itachi, you actually gonna keep reading, unn? Lighten up, there's that party at your place tonight. Knowing the hook ups with those Konaha kids, we're gonna have drugs and alcohol, unn!" Deidara said smirking.

"Deidara, there aren't going to be drugs." Itachi calmly said, putting down the textbook.

"Sheesh, unn. Your otou-san**(1)** isn't even in Tokyo, unn! We can get high and drunk!" Deidara excitedly whispered **(That means dad. If I misspelled it, just correct me) **

"Listen, Deidara, okaa-san is in Tokyo, and otou-san is staying in the suburbs, but that doesn't mean that my ototou(Little Brother) is throwing a crazy party." Itachi explained before adding, "Hn, it's going to be a typical party with loud music."

"Yo, you guys talking about that fucking Leaf party?" Hidan muttered, smirking. "I'm bringing the fucking beer, and how about I tell your ototou to chill."

"I'm not letting Sasuke and his friends have ANY alcohol or drugs, understood, Hidan?" Itachi's protectiveness of Sasuke kicked in.

"Sheesh, they're in the suburbs of Tokyo, doesn't mean that they'll come home early, unn!" Deidara said, bored.

"No drugs. No alcohol. No strippers. No sex. No illegal substances." Itachi said sternly, as the bell rang, the 5 people left in the class running to their next class.

"Yo, Aniki!" Sasuke called, walking up to Itachi, a smirk on his face.

"Hn. What do you need, Sasuke?" Itachi asked with suspicious eyes.

"Hn. The party's from 4 until whenever. Since okaa-san and otou-san aren't here today, I was thinking about-" Sasuke was cut off by a glaring Itachi.

"No drugs. No alcohol. No strippers. No sex. No illegal substances." Itachi repeated.

"Hn. What's the point of having a party then?" Sasuke muttered.

"Don't worry man, I'll bring the fuckin' beer, and I can get Zetsu and Kakuzu to get fucking drugs. Maybe if we get them fuckin' sluts drunk enough, then the strippers are free!" Hidan said smirking, and Sasuke's smirk increased.

"Arigatou, Hidan-sempai!" He said, running towards Gaara to tell him the news.

"You. Are. Dead." Itachi said to Hidan, emphasising the words before kicking him in the stomach.

"I'm skipping class with Sasori no Danna, unn." Deidara said.

"I'll skip too. Got any more fucking cocaine?" Hidan asked, recovering from Itachi's kick.

"Yeah, Kakuzu is gonna get some, unn." Deidara answered, and Itachi nodded.

"Akatsuki is skipping class." Pein said, as the 10 showed up in their hang out.

They were on the roof, a place virtually impossible to get into, even for the janitor, who lost the key a long time ago and didn't bother to get a new one. Their group just climbed up through the window in the boy's bathroom, or girl's bathroom in Konan's case. They all locked the windows behind them, so no one could hear or see them.

"Sasuke's party is from 4 until whenever." Itachi said, and a few people nodded.

"Kakuzu, Zetsu, supply drugs. I'm bringing fucking beer, and the rest of you just show up." Hidan said.

"I think that the Sand Siblings are also gonna come, unn." Deidara said, laying on his stomach and sketching.

The roof was a large area, roughly 25 meters by 30 meters. Sasori, who was skilled in woodworking, made benches for them to sit at, a table in case they needed something to put there, and a 2 metre high fence, and a 1.5 metre bar so that they wouldn't fall off if they were drunk or dosed . Konan put a few flowers around, giving the place a more earthy feel. Itachi managed to bring a some electricity, if they ever needed lights. Over all, it was THEIR hangout. The hangout of the Konaha 12 was the Sakura trees near the back. The sand Sibs hung out in the benches near and Karin's group was near the oak trees.

"The more the merrier!" Konan said cheerfully. She was friends with Temari, but their friendship was tested by Ino's acceptance into cheerleading over Temari.

"Yo, Konan-san, why are YOU skipping?" Tobi asked, and everyone looked at the female.

"I didn't feel like going to class, and besides, I need to know party plans!" she said smiling, sitting beside Pein.

"Ne, Konan-chan, did Sakura get punished for punching Karin's nose?" Pein asked. He hated everyone not in Akatsuki, but he wasn't that rude to allies. Plus, he hated being left out of gossip.

"Tsunade-sama didn't even get notified. Too many people love Sakura and hate Karin-busu." Konan said, as if she was talking about common gossip.

"C'mon, class is almsot done, and I'm not skipping art, unn!" Deidara said, climbing back inside, followed by the rest.

* * *

"Kurenai-sensei, are you pregnant?" Konan inquired during the rare class that all of the Akatsuki shared.

"H-hai." muttered the art teacher, her cheeks pink.

"AWWW, Congratulations!" all of the girls said, clapping, while the guys just looked embarassed and clapped.

"The father's fucking Asuma-teme." Hidan whispered to Deidara, Itachi and Pein, who attempted not to laugh.

"Ne, ne, Kurenai-sensei, you should sit down." Konan said, helping their teacher.

"Remind me to tell Konan-chan to not be that kind to the senseis." Pein told the rest, who nodded.

"Konan-busu, your fat ass is in the way." Temari said, and Konan glared at her.

"Calm down, Konan-san!" Tobi, Hidan and Zetsu attempted to restrain the girl from kicking Temari.

"Insult Akatsuki one more time, you fat Suna slut, and getting Nara's attention wull be the least of your slutty worries, hag." Pein said, as the Akatsuki went to their seats. Thank Kami that Kurenai had chosen that moment to have 'morning sickness'

* * *

OK, here are the updates of who's who,_ **PLEASE READ SO YOU UNDERSTAND**!I'm gonna leave this up, so incase anyone needs info, here it is!_

**Akatsuki:**

Konan- _Leader_- She's sassy and smart, and she bails the Akatsuki out of trouble.

Pein- _Leader-_ He's controlling, and everyone respects him

Zetsu- _Higher-up/Secondary_- He's strong, and most people are scared of him

Itachi- _Thirdly member_- Sasuke's older brother. He's strong, perfect. He and Deidara are close friends

Deidara-_Thirdly_- An artist who loves explosives. He's best friends with Itachi

Kisame-_Thirdly_- A guy obsessed with sharks and swords. Sugietsu's cousin.

Sasori-_Thirdly_- An artist who loves puppets.

Tobi- _Last, the lowest_- Loud and obnoxious, and he wears on orange mask 24/7. Itachi and Sasuke's cousin.

Hidan- _The lowest_- A foulmouth guy with bad manners.

Kakuzu-_The lowest_- Obsessed with money. He's the Akatsuki's treasurer

Akatsuki is a gang like group. Konan and Pein are dating, and they share an apartment. Zetsu lives by himself in the same building as Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan. Tobi and Itachi are cousins, so they both live in the Uchiha mansion. Their characteristic is their black jacket with red clouds and a ring with a diffrent mark.

* * *

**Konaha 12:**

Sakura- Grade 9. Headband on the top of her head. She's pretty and strong with a bad ass temper. She likes Sasuke. Is BFFL with Hinata, Ino and TenTen. Her enemy is Karin

Naruto- Grade 9. Headband on forehead. Loud and obnoxious. He likes Sakura and is best friends with Sasuke.

Sasuke- Grade 9. Headband on Forehead. Itachi's younger brother, and Tobi's cousin. He's anti-social and perfect. He's best friends with Naruto, but he may have a crush on him.

Hinata- Grade 9. Headband on neck. A shy girl who's the heiress of 'Hyuga INC'. She's cousins with Neji. She likes Naruto and is best friends with Sakura, Ino and TenTen.

Kiba- Grade 9. Headband on forehead. Loud, obnoxious and loves dogs. He likes Hinata, and is best friends with Shino.

Shino- Grade 9. Headband on forehead. Mysterious and creepy, this guy loves bugs. He's best friends with Kiba

Ino- Grade 9. Headband on waist. A vain girl. She likes Sasuke and Shikamaru. She's best friends with Sakura, Hinata and TenTen. Her enemy is Temari.

Chouji- Grade 9. Headband on forehead. An obese guy who loves chips. He's best friends with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru- Grade 9. Headband on arm. A lazy ass genius with a 200 IQ. He's best friends with Chouji, and may like Ino.

TenTen- Grade 10. Headband on forehead. A tomboy who's dating Neji. She's best friends with Sakura, Ino and TenTen.

Lee- Grade 10. Headband around waist. A loud guy who excells in martial arts. He's best friends with Neji. Likes Sakura

Neji- Grade 10. Headband on forehead. A genius who's Hinata's cousin. he's dating TenTen and is best friends with Lee.

The Konaha 12 is a friendly and athletic group. All of their members belong in martial arts, sports or both. TenTen and Neji are dating, Lee likes Sakura, both Sakura and Ino like Sasuke, Hinata likes Naruto, Kiba likes Hinata, Naruto likes Sakura, and Sasuke may or maynot like Naruto. Their characteristic is their headbands.

* * *

**Sand Siblings**

Temari- Grade 12. A bitch who likes Shikamaru. She is enemies with Ino.

Kankurou- Garde 10. A guy who likes puppets. Very stubborn.

Gaara- Grade 9. He likes sand and suffers from insomnia.

The Sand Siblings are 3 siblings who hang out together. Their father is head of 'Sunagakure INC' They are friends with the Konaha 12, but they hate Akatsuki. Their characteristic is their tattoo of 'Suna' on their right wrists

* * *

**Karin's group**

Karin- Grade 9. She loves Sasuke, and is a total whore. Her enemy is Sakura. She's a slut who flirts with every single guy.

Sugietsu- Grade 9. He's cousins with Kisame, and is loud and obnoxious. Best Friends with Juugo

Juugo- Garde 10. He suffers from bi polar disease, but other then that, he's a gentle giant. Best Friends with Sugietsu. He is close friends with Sasuke.

This group was once led by Sasuke. Sasuke had grown annoyed by Karin, so he made up with The Konaha 12. Their characteristic is that they all have a black streak through their hair.

* * *

My first ItaDei story. It's my OTP, so yeah, tell me if you liked it, and what I should improve on.

Ja!

-Pika-chan


	3. Party

**Familuar Cliques**

**RATING CHANGED TO M**

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and is a damn good mangaka of it!

Couples: ItaDei, SasuNaru, many other pairings...

AU story... takes place at a Highschool. The Akatsuki is in their last year, grade 12, Sasuke and the rest are in grade 9, and Neji,Tenten and Lee are grade 10.

Warnings: YAOI, Swearing, maybe some violence and smut.

At the end, there's the info part, so read it if you have any questions.

**Arigatou to** Bonds Of Hatred **for reviewing my story! You rule!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Party!**

"Party!" chanted some of the Konaha 12 as they walked out of school, smiling and laughing. Leaning against the side of his Nissan, Itachi sighed as he saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura approach the car.

"More passengers, Itachi, unn?" asked Deidara from inside. Deidara had his own car, but he left it near his building, as he was gonna hang out with Itachi and Akatsuki at the mansion.

"Hey aniki!" Sasuke said, sliding into the back seat with Sakura and Naruto.

"Arigatou, Itachi-sempai!" Sakura said, as Itachi pulled over near her house.

"Ja Ne, Sasuke-kun, Naruto! I'll see you in a few minutes!" with that, she ran inside to get changed, and to take her car.

School at Shinobi High ended at 3:15, and a few people went home to get ready before heading over to the Uchiha's for the party.

Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata walked in after Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi and Deidara came home and set up.

Sakura was wearing a pink halter with her name printed on it, with black skinny jeans. Her headband was in her typical place. "Konichiwa!" She called, smiling.

TenTen wore a black t-shirt with a dragon design and blue jeans. She still had her headband on her forehead, the symbol of the Konaha 12. "Yo!" Tenten said.

"K-konichiwa!" Hinata whispered, blushing. She wore a light yellow dress over white leggings. Her headband was around her neck.

"Wassup?" Ino exclaimed, standing there with her hands on her hips. She wore a purple tube top with dark blue skinny jeans.

"Hi, unn." Deidara said, smiling, waiting for the rest of Akatsuki and Konaha 12 to show up. The guys wore their school outfits, while the girls were dressed up. Konan wore a blue midriff under her Akatsuki jacket, and dark grey skinny jeans.

"HEY!" yelled the evil bitch, aka Temari.

"Hn." Gaara greeted, bored.

"Hi." Kankurou muttered, tired.

"Who invited the bitch?" Ino asked, glaring.

"I only invited Gaara." Sasuke said, glaring at Gaara, who glared at Temari.

"She invited herself." He said, sighing.

"SASUKE-KUN!" screeched Karin, running and throwing herself at the death glaring Uchiha.

"Who invited The Queen of Sluts?" Sakura asked, sipping some beer.

"Don't look at me, that bitch stalks Uchiha." Sugietsu said, grabbing beer, and chugging it. "Yo, Kisame!"

"Hey, Sugietsu!" called Kisame, as the cousins smirked, and sat down on the couch. Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Neji, TenTen, and the rest were sitting on couches surrounding the huge living room. Music blared from the speakers, as Sakura, Ino, Deidara, Hidan, Naruto, Kiba and Konan danced to the song 'Kisses Don't Lie' by Rihanna.

Temari and Karin started dancing too, and Sakura and Ino tried to get them to move. It ended up turning into a bit of a cat fight, but Itachi managed to kick them out with a threat over restraining orders.

"To Itachi-sempai!" Ino screamed, grabbing a bottle of beer.

"Here Here!" The rest echoed, chugging beer. Majority was slightly drunk, a few people just plain wasted. Lee was the worst with his alcohol, and had alcohol poisoning.

"I BROUGHT POT!" screamed Hidan , as a few people lined up, getting high.

"Hey.. Itachi, unn!" screamed Deidara, putting an arm around the Uchiha's shoulders.

"Deidara." Itachi said, smirking as he saw Sasuke laughing at nothing in particular. His ototou was high and drunk.

"You're so sexy, unn." slurred Deidara drunkenly, kissing Itachi full on the lips. Itachi was pretty drunk, and he kissed the blonde back. They were both in some kind of messed up makeout session, a lot of people laughing, and taking pictures. The only person who wasn't laughing was Zetsu, who was choking on beer.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, smirking at the blonde underneath him. The two had got pretty drunk and high, and had sex.(OK, I can't write yaoi lemons, sorry.) Sasuke had come into the room, and ran out screaming something about being scarred for life, and locked the door.

It was about 11 am when the two best friends woke up, Itachi on Deidara.

"Hnnn." Itachi grunted, waking up.

"NANI, UNN?" Deidara screamed, staring at the wide eyed Uchiha on top of him.

"I think we had sex." Itachi muttered, glaring at some wall.

"Guys don't have sex with each other, UNN!" screeched Deidara, scrambling around, trying to get dressed.

"We were high and drunk. Let's see what happened to Sasuke." Itachi said, opening his door, walking to the living room.

It was a mess. Pot, empty beer bottles, spilled alcohol, food crumbs littered the floor and table, a few clothes lying here and there. The clock on the wall read 11:12 am, and thank Kami, it was Saturday!

"No cars got stolen, unn." Deidara said, looking at the Uchiha.

"Fuck." whispered Itachi, surveying the damage.

"We should see if Sasuke is alright, unn." Deidara said as the two walked up the stairs. The sight they found was hilarious and vaguely disturbing.

Sasuke was asleep, but not alone. Sakura and Naruto were also there in his bed, all three of them naked. Sakura was cuddling with Sasuke, Sasuke was hugging both Sakura and Naruto, and Naruto lay across Sasuke's stomach and Sakura's back.

"Ohayo, unn!" greeted Deidara smiling.

"Sasuke, had a fun threesome?" Itachi asked smirking, watching as Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto awoke, groggy, then realizing what happened.

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed, loudly.

"Hnnn" Sasuke grunted, falling back on his bed, kicking Naruto to the floor.

"How did this happen? Did I do it with you both? Am I pregnant? Did NARUTO touch.. ME? AHH!" Sakura was having a panic attack, before Sasuke threw her her shirt.

"Calm down, Sakura." He said, trying to get dressed himself. Amazingly, even with being kicked to the floor, and Sakura's loud panic attack, Naruto was still asleep, before sasuke kicked him in the stomach.

"Nani, 'ttebayo?" Naruto muttered., looking at Sasuke and Sakura, then at his naked self.

"You all had a nice threesome, unn!" Deidara said, smiling as he and Itachi walked downstairs, chuckling along the way.

"Hn. " Itachi grunted, cleaning up a bit, Deidara trying to cook breakfast.

" Ohayo." muttered Sasuke, glaring at Naruto, Sakura also glaring at Naruto.

"Last time I'm getting high AND drunk!" Sakura declared, picking her cellphone up, dialing Ino, TenTen and Hinata.

"Hey guys! Guess what happened?..... YOU WHAT? Stupid Ino-pig!....... Really, calm down, TenTen-chan.....Hinata-chan, who told...... You saw?.... Oh, and none of you ever thought that, 'Hey, this might be a nice time to get Sakura AWAY from Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka?...... YOU BITCHES! I'm not talking to any of you whores EVER!...... Who cares if you slept with Kiba? I might be pregnant with NARUTO's child, or Sasuke-kun's!" with that, Sakura shut her phone off, death glaring.

"Stupid Ino-pig. Srtupid Hinata. Stupid TenTen." She mumbled, and sighed. "Turns out Hinata slept with Kiba." she informed Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hinata?" Both of them asked, disbelieving.

"Yup. Those three bitches saw us going upstairs together, all drunk and high, and didn't think to stop us! SLUTS!" Sakura complained, hitting her head against the table, whimpering.

"Breakfast, Drama Queen,unn." Deidara said, shoving food towards Sakura, who ate it, still upset.

* * *

OK, here are the updates of who's who,_ **PLEASE READ SO YOU UNDERSTAND**!I'm gonna leave this up, so incase anyone needs info, here it is!_

**Akatsuki:**

Konan- _Leader_- She's sassy and smart, and she bails the Akatsuki out of trouble.

Pein- _Leader-_ He's controlling, and everyone respects him

Zetsu- _Higher-up/Secondary_- He's strong, and most people are scared of him

Itachi- _Thirdly member_- Sasuke's older brother. He's strong, perfect. He and Deidara are close friends

Deidara-_Thirdly_- An artist who loves explosives. He's best friends with Itachi

Kisame-_Thirdly_- A guy obsessed with sharks and swords. Sugietsu's cousin.

Sasori-_Thirdly_- An artist who loves puppets.

Tobi- _Last, the lowest_- Loud and obnoxious, and he wears on orange mask 24/7. Itachi and Sasuke's cousin.

Hidan- _The lowest_- A foulmouth guy with bad manners.

Kakuzu-_The lowest_- Obsessed with money. He's the Akatsuki's treasurer

Akatsuki is a gang like group. Konan and Pein are dating, and they share an apartment. Zetsu lives by himself in the same building as Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan. Tobi and Itachi are cousins, so they both live in the Uchiha mansion. Their characteristic is their black jacket with red clouds and a ring with a diffrent mark.

* * *

**Konaha 12:**

Sakura- _Grade 9_. Headband on the top of her head. She's pretty and strong with a bad ass temper. She likes Sasuke. Is BFFL with Hinata, Ino and TenTen. Her enemy is Karin

Naruto- _Grade 9_. Headband on forehead. Loud and obnoxious. He likes Sakura and is best friends with Sasuke.

Sasuke- _Grade 9._ Headband on Forehead. Itachi's younger brother, and Tobi's cousin. He's anti-social and perfect. He's best friends with Naruto, but he may have a crush on him.

Hinata- _Grade 9._ Headband on neck. A shy girl who's the heiress of 'Hyuga INC'. She's cousins with Neji. She likes Naruto and is best friends with Sakura, Ino and TenTen.

Kiba- _Grade 9._ Headband on forehead. Loud, obnoxious and loves dogs. He likes Hinata, and is best friends with Shino.

Shino- _Grade 9._ Headband on forehead. Mysterious and creepy, this guy loves bugs. He's best friends with Kiba

Ino- _Grade 9._ Headband on waist. A vain girl. She likes Sasuke and Shikamaru. She's best friends with Sakura, Hinata and TenTen. Her enemy is Temari.

Chouji- _Grade 9_. Headband on forehead. An obese guy who loves chips. He's best friends with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru- _Grade 9._ Headband on arm. A lazy ass genius with a 200 IQ. He's best friends with Chouji, and may like Ino.

TenTen- _Grade 10_. Headband on forehead. A tomboy who's dating Neji. She's best friends with Sakura, Ino and TenTen.

Lee- _Grade 10_. Headband around waist. A loud guy who excells in martial arts. He's best friends with Neji. Likes Sakura

Neji- _Grade 10._ Headband on forehead. A genius who's Hinata's cousin. he's dating TenTen and is best friends with Lee.

The Konaha 12 is a friendly and athletic group. All of their members belong in martial arts, sports or both. TenTen and Neji are dating, Lee likes Sakura, both Sakura and Ino like Sasuke, Hinata likes Naruto, Kiba likes Hinata, Naruto likes Sakura, and Sasuke may or maynot like Naruto. Their characteristic is their headbands.

* * *

**Sand Siblings**

Temari- _Grade 12._ A bitch who likes Shikamaru. She is enemies with Ino.

Kankurou- _Grade 10_. A guy who likes puppets. Very stubborn.

Gaara- _Grade 9_. He likes sand and suffers from insomnia.

The Sand Siblings are 3 siblings who hang out together. Their father is head of 'Sunagakure INC' They are friends with the Konaha 12(mostly), but they hate Akatsuki. Their characteristic is their tattoo of 'Suna' on their right wrists

* * *

**Karin's group**

Karin- _Grade 9._ She loves Sasuke, and is a total whore. Her enemy is Sakura. She's a slut who flirts with every single guy.

Sugietsu- _Grade 9._ He's cousins with Kisame, and is loud and obnoxious. Best Friends with Juugo

Juugo- _Grade 10._ He suffers from bi polar disease, but other then that, he's a gentle giant. Best Friends with Sugietsu. He is close friends with Sasuke.

This group was once led by Sasuke. Sasuke had grown annoyed by Karin, so he made up with The Konaha 12. Their characteristic is that they all have a black streak through their hair to symbolize their bond with Sasuke.

* * *

My first ItaDei story. It's my OTP, so yeah, tell me if you liked it, and what I should improve on.

Ja!

-Pika-chan


	4. Clichéd

**Familuar Cliques**

**RATING CHANGED TO M**

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and is a damn good mangaka of it!

Couples: ItaDei, SasuNaru, NejiTen, ShikaIno,KibaHina, PeiKon, HidaKaku.

AU story... takes place at a Highschool. The Akatsuki is in their last year, grade 12, Sasuke and the rest are in grade 9, and Neji,Tenten and Lee are grade 10.

Warnings: YAOI, Swearing, maybe some violence and smut.

At the end, there's the info part, so read it if you have any questions.

**Arigatou to** Bonds Of Hatred, itachi-was-mine, SasuNaru199312121212 and Sagesther **for reviewing my story! You rule!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Clichéd**

"This is fuckin' annoying. Why the hell are we in a fucking mall?" Hidan asked, glaring at random people.

"Since we don't have anywhere else to go, unn." muttered Deidara, azure eyes glaring at the Uchiha beside him, who was drinking coffee.

"Hn, Nani?" Itachi asked, glaring back at Deidara.

"I want coffee, unn." Deidara admitted, sleepily.

"Buy some then." Itachi answered, starting to get a bit annoyed.

"I'm broke since I bought that cocaine from Kakuzu, unn!" Deidara said, pissed off.

"Here." Itachi gave Deidara a few dollars, wincing as the blonde hugged him and ran off towards the coffee shop.

"Someone had a nice night." Hidan remarked , referring to Deidara hugging Itachi.

"Hn." Itachi gave his trademark grunt, as Hidan smirked.

"That must've been a fucking hot kiss for you two to be all gay sweethearts." The silver haired guy said, giving a small yelp as Itachi 'accidentally' spilled the last bit of his coffee on Hidan's lap.

"Fucking asshole! Bastard Uchiha, fucking shit!" Swore Hidan, jumping around like an idiot.

"What's he high on, unn?" Deidara asked, giving Itachi the change, watching the show of a jumping and swearing Hidan.

"Hn, I spilled coffee on his lap." Itachi said, as Deidara chuckled.

"You're awesome, Itachi, unn." He said, then blinked as the words registered into his head. "Wait, what did he do, unn? Coffee is like fucking gold to you."

"He commented on our kiss last night." Itachi grumbled, as Deidara laughed.

"What, when he was all over that Ino slut, unn?" Itachi sighed, moving the cup of coffee away from Deidara, who was struggling to breathe properly.

"Hn? Wait, how did you remember that when you were high and drunk?" Itachi asked suspiciously as Deidara stopped laughing and turned bright red.

"Eto...." He muttered, and blinked. "I maybe was a bit wasted and high, but I remember a few things, unn."

"Hn. You like me, don't you, Deidara?" asked Itachi, smirking as the blonde turned a brighter red.

"So what if I do, you were pretty much kissing back like a hound, Itachi, unn. And I didn't detect any alcohol on your lips." Deidara fired back, smirking.

"Hn." Itachi smirked also, and grabbed Deidara's arm. "So what?"

"So what, unn?" asked Deidara, confused.

"KONAN-SAN,LEADER-SAMA, THAT FUCKING TEME UCHIHA SPILLED FUCKING COFFEE ON MY FUCKING DICK!" screamed Hidan, as Konan and Pein joined the group.

"Hidan, there are children here." Pein reminded him, as he hit Hidan on the back of the head.

"Where's Sasori, Deidara?" asked Konan, sitting down, smiling sweetly.

"He had to go with those Suna Siblings, he's their cousin after all, unn." Deidara answered, finishing his coffee, aiming the cup towards a nearby garbage can, as the cup landed perfectly in. "3 pointer, unn!" he laughed, and looked at Itachi.

"You guys were the stars of that party yesterday!" Konan said, laughing along, watching Hidan and Pein get into a bit of a fight.

"Hn. Leader-sama, Hidan-baka, stop fighting in public. It would suck if otou-san got you arrested." Itachi said, breaking up the fight.

"Again, unn!" Deidara loudly added, laughing again.

"And you, Deidara, for drug possesion." Itachi added in an undertone as the blonde paled.

"Back on the cocaine, Deidara?" asked Konan disapprovingly. She was like the Akatsuki's onee-san, caring and supportive, but violent when necessary.

"Hey, it's a freakin' addiction, unn!" Deidara defended, sighing.

"No wonder you don't eat much, fucking girl." Hidan said, laughing as Deidara pounced on him, attempting to strangle the guy, but Itachi managed to get Deidara to calm down.

"Hidan-teme, go fuck Ino, like you were trying to last night, unn!" Deidara said, smirking as Hidan blushed a tad.

"Go back to fucking Uchiha, gay ass!" yelled back Hidan, laughing, but Itachi kicked him in the back.

"Shut up, you bitch." Itachi said coldly, and sighed in annoyance as his phone rang.

"Itachi just swore? Damn, what did I miss?" Konan whispered to Pein.

"Konichiwa, otou-san.... Hn...... Hai, I'll go get Sasuke-ototou.......party? There wasn't a party.........Fine......Sayonara." Itachi spoke into the phone, and rolled his eyes. "I have to go pick up Sasuke from the Hyuga's."

"Should I come with, unn?" Deidara volunteered, 'accidentally' stepping on Hidan's foot with his heavy combat boots.

"Hn. You know how otou-san hates you, Deidara." He said, remembering the last time Deidara showed up at the Uchiha household.

"Tell him to get that stick out of his ass, unn." muttered Deidara, as he looked at Konan and Pein. "Now what, unn?"

"Kisame texted me an invite to a warehouse party tonight. Kakuzu is gonna sell drugs there, and we are all invited." Pein said, smiling a bit.

"Sweetness." Hidan muttered, deathglaring Deidara.

"Cool, unn. Should I tell Itachi?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Who else should?" Pein asked, and got out his phone. "I'll tell Zetsu and Sasori."

"This is not gonna be pretty, unn." muttered Deidara, climbing into his old Ford, and driving towards the Uchiha house.

"Konichiwa, Deidara!" Tobi screamed as Deidara stepped into the house.

"Hey Tobi. Konichiwa Uchiha-san, Mikoto-san, unn." He greeted, inwardly smirking as he saw Fugaku's face turn red with anger.

"Konichiwa, Deidara-chan!" Mikoto sweetly greeted, looking over at her eldest son's and nephews friend. "You are too skinny, what have you been eating?"

"Cafeteria food, Konan-san's cooking, unn." Deidara lied smoothly, knowing that Fugaku was listening in. _/Stupid police chief./_

"Itachi-chan and Sasu-chan aren't gonna be home until later, so how about you stay for dinner?" Mikoto said, adding salt to what she was cooking.

"I'd love too, unn!" Deidara said, smiling angelically._/Take that, Uchiha-teme, unn!/_ he thought.

"YAY!" Tobi cheered, grabbing Deidara's wrist, leading the blonde upstairs.

"Party today at 9, unn." Deidara whispered to Tobi, smirking.

"Again?" Tobi asked, and yawned.

* * *

OK, here are the updates of who's who,_ **PLEASE READ SO YOU UNDERSTAND**!I'm gonna leave this up, so incase anyone needs info, here it is!_

**Akatsuki:**

Konan- _Leader_- She's sassy and smart, and she bails the Akatsuki out of trouble.

Pein- _Leader-_ He's controlling, and everyone respects him

Zetsu- _Higher-up/Secondary_- He's strong, and most people are scared of him

Itachi- _Thirdly member_- Sasuke's older brother. He's strong, perfect. He and Deidara are close friends

Deidara-_Thirdly_- An artist who loves explosives. He's best friends with Itachi

Kisame-_Thirdly_- A guy obsessed with sharks and swords. Sugietsu's cousin.

Sasori-_Thirdly_- An artist who loves puppets. The Sand Sibs 2nd cousin.

Tobi- _Last, the lowest_- Loud and obnoxious, and he wears on orange mask 24/7. Itachi and Sasuke's cousin.

Hidan- _The lowest_- A foulmouth guy with bad manners.

Kakuzu-_The lowest_- Obsessed with money. He's the Akatsuki's treasurer

Akatsuki is a gang like group. Konan and Pein are dating, and they share an apartment. Zetsu lives by himself in the same building as Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan. Tobi and Itachi are cousins, so they both live in the Uchiha mansion. Their characteristic is their black jacket with red clouds and a ring with a diffrent mark.

* * *

**Konaha 12:**

Sakura- _Grade 9_. Headband on the top of her head. She's pretty and strong with a bad ass temper. She likes Sasuke. Is BFFL with Hinata, Ino and TenTen. Her enemy is Karin

Naruto- _Grade 9_. Headband on forehead. Loud and obnoxious. He likes Sakura and is best friends with Sasuke.

Sasuke- _Grade 9._ Headband on Forehead. Itachi's younger brother, and Tobi's cousin. He's anti-social and perfect. He's best friends with Naruto, but he may have a crush on him.

Hinata- _Grade 9._ Headband on neck. A shy girl who's the heiress of 'Hyuga INC'. She's cousins with Neji. She likes Naruto and is best friends with Sakura, Ino and TenTen.

Kiba- _Grade 9._ Headband on forehead. Loud, obnoxious and loves dogs. He likes Hinata, and is best friends with Shino.

Shino- _Grade 9._ Headband on forehead. Mysterious and creepy, this guy loves bugs. He's best friends with Kiba

Ino- _Grade 9._ Headband on waist. A vain girl. She likes Sasuke and Shikamaru. She's best friends with Sakura, Hinata and TenTen. Her enemy is Temari.

Chouji- _Grade 9_. Headband on forehead. An obese guy who loves chips. He's best friends with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru- _Grade 9._ Headband on arm. A lazy ass genius with a 200 IQ. He's best friends with Chouji, and may like Ino.

TenTen- _Grade 10_. Headband on forehead. A tomboy who's dating Neji. She's best friends with Sakura, Ino and TenTen.

Lee- _Grade 10_. Headband around waist. A loud guy who excells in martial arts. He's best friends with Neji. Likes Sakura

Neji- _Grade 10._ Headband on forehead. A genius who's Hinata's cousin. he's dating TenTen and is best friends with Lee.

The Konaha 12 is a friendly and athletic group. All of their members belong in martial arts, sports or both. TenTen and Neji are dating, Lee likes Sakura, both Sakura and Ino like Sasuke, Hinata likes Naruto, Kiba likes Hinata, Naruto likes Sakura, and Sasuke may or maynot like Naruto. Their characteristic is their headbands.

* * *

**Sand Siblings**

Temari- _Grade 12._ A bitch who likes Shikamaru. She is enemies with Ino.

Kankurou- _Grade 10_. A guy who likes puppets. Very stubborn.

Gaara- _Grade 9_. He likes sand and suffers from insomnia.

The Sand Siblings are 3 siblings who hang out together. Their father is head of 'Sunagakure INC' They are friends with the Konaha 12(mostly), but they hate Akatsuki. Their characteristic is their tattoo of 'Suna' on their right wrists. Sasori is their 2nd cousin.

* * *

**Karin's group**

Karin- _Grade 9._ She loves Sasuke, and is a total whore. Her enemy is Sakura. She's a slut who flirts with every single guy.

Sugietsu- _Grade 9._ He's cousins with Kisame, and is loud and obnoxious. Best Friends with Juugo

Juugo- _Grade 10._ He suffers from bi polar disease, but other then that, he's a gentle giant. Best Friends with Sugietsu. He is close friends with Sasuke.

This group was once led by Sasuke. Sasuke had grown annoyed by Karin, so he made up with The Konaha 12. Their characteristic is that they all have a black streak through their hair to symbolize their bond with Sasuke.

* * *

My first ItaDei story. It's my OTP, so yeah, tell me if you liked it, and what I should improve on.

Ja!

-Pika-chan


End file.
